A Little Christmas Now
by justlook3
Summary: AU: Jacob Stone is a professor who lives for his work and little else. Cassandra Cillian is a librarian obsessed with saving the library she grew up from being demolished. Neither has much in the way of Christmas spirit this year. Until an icy road, fate and a little help from the Library bring them together to restore their belief in hope, faith and joy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have been away from this fandom since season 3 ended, but I found this story I'd started in a folder and thought I'd finish it for this holiday season. Hope you enjoy. Inspired by Lindy Booth's Christmas movies: _Twelve Trees of Christmas_ and _Christmas Magic_

* * *

Art history professor Jacob Stone signed his name with a flourish on top of a stack of papers and handed them to his department's secretary Charlene. "There that's the last of the finals graded." He looked up at the clock on the wall over her desk. "If I get on the road now, I can be at the hotel with plenty of time to look over my paper before tomorrow morning."

Charlene looked out the window behind him, "sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow? They're saying the storm is only gonna get worse."

Stone chuckled. "That's what they said about that dustin' we got last week. Besides, I'm not lettin' that prick Bancroft get any edge on me."

Charlene just sighed and shook her head. "Wear a scarf!" she yelled behind him as Jacob hurried out the door. Then she returned to her filing, glad she was within a short cab ride of her cozy apartment with its fireplace and cat.

* * *

Just on the edge of town, Jacob stopped to get coffee. Normally the place would be packed with college kids, but most of them had already left for break or were back in their dorms packing. There still were some customers in the shop but he only had to wait a few moments to order. He ordered a large coffee from the kid behind the counter and as the guy went to ring him up, paused and said, "add a shot of espresso to that, I've got a long drive in front of me." The kid nodded and gave him his total and then went to make his drink.

"The weather is getting quite nasty out there," commented an elderly well dressed man who was sitting at the counter to his right, a cup of coffee in front of him and an unwrapped candy cane in one hand. The man sucked on the candy for a minute thoughtfully. "In a hurry to get home after finals, professor?"

Jacob looked startled. "How did you know I . . . ." the old man gestured to the lanyard that was still around Stone's neck with his candy cane. "Oh," Jacob laughed. "In a hurry to get somewhere, but not home." His laugh faded and he grimaced.

"Ah home for the holidays is not a song you fancy," the man continued. "A young lady perhaps?"

Jacob rolled his eyes wondering why with no one else waiting for their order his was taking so long. "Symposium. I'm presenting tomorrow and I want to get there early."

The old man went back to chewing on his candy cane and finally Jacob's coffee was ready. As he thanked the barista and turned to leave, the old man spoke again. "Are you sure you want to go out in that? Is it worth it?" He gestured toward the blowing snow.

Jacob shook his head. "Ain't nothing more important to me than my work, sir."

The old man looked like he was going to say something else, but finally just shook his head. "Candy cane for the road?"

Jacob just made a face that he quickly covered with a smile. "Uh, no thanks. You uh, have a nice night and . . ." he shrugged as if the decorations suddenly reminded him. "Happy Holidays."

"You be careful out there, young man," was all that the man said as Jacob disappeared into the storm.

The old man at the counter finished his candy cane with a sigh. The staff at the counter took no notice of him as he spoke to the ceiling. "Well I tried; I still think this is a bad idea. But if you think he's the one, well you're the boss."

* * *

Children's librarian Cassandra Cillian sighed to herself as she read the email like she had every morning for the past month. Despite her cheerful snowflake skirt, on the inside she was not experiencing her usual holiday cheer. No matter how many times she read the email, it still said the same thing. The owners of the building her public library branch was in had chosen not to renew the city's lease. The branch would be closed as of January 1.

Her friend in IT, Ezekiel Jones had shrugged and asked her why she was so upset. They were all keeping their jobs, just in new locations. He just didn't understand and she hadn't been able to make him. After all, this branch was just a job site to him; it wasn't home like it was to her.

She looked at her desk, of the photo of her and her mother, smiling on the day that Cassandra had gotten her first job in the library. Her late mother had once been at this desk and Cassandra had grown up here amongst the books. Her great-uncle had been the library's beloved director for years. This was more than a place to work for Cassandra; it was her heart and soul.

She looked at the photo again, picking it up. "I know, Mom, but what can I do? I've tried everything . . ." she looked around the old walls, "so much history in this place, but no one cares . . . ." Cassandra's eyes widened and she jumped up and marched toward her director's office.

Boxes were crammed in Eve Baird's workspace as she had started to pack up. She hadn't been too pleased to be assigned to an assistant director's position but it was at a much larger branch and that's all that had been open. It was just as well, that building was relatively new and she'd be happy for a heater that worked and wiring that wasn't nearly so temperamental. She tried and failed to not roll her eyes when Cassandra knocked on her door frame. She knew what this was about.

"Eve . . . ."

Eve sighed. "Cassandra for the last time, there's nothing you can do. The building's owners plan on using the land for a development project and they aren't budging from their position. I'm really sorry, I know how much this place means to you, but it's over. You have a great job already to go at Greenville."

Tears stung Cassandra's eyes and she shook her head. "But this place has so much history, there has to be something that would make them name it a landmark."

Eve bit her lip. "Cassandra," she said gently. "Just because something is old doesn't necessarily make it valuable. I know you have a lot of personal history here, but personal history . . .well it lives in our memories not in a building. Please, okay? It's not healthy for you. Just make this last Christmas the best it can be for our patrons okay?"

Cassandra left, shaking her head. No one was going to help her. This place, this place where her parents had fallen in love, where she'd grown up, it was going to be gone in a few weeks. And there was nothing she could do about it.

When she got back to her desk, she sent off one last desperate email to the local historical society. Then she took a deep breath and plastered a smile on that she didn't feel and grabbed the book she was reading for story time.

* * *

Jacob felt like he was waking up from a deep sleep. Then he got a good look around. He was lying on a couch in what looked like a cross between his office and a library.

"What the hell?"

"Ah, Professor Stone, you're awake," came a voice. Jacob rubbed his eyes and shook his head. The voice was oddly familiar but he couldn't place it. He finally saw the man, elderly and well dressed and stared at him. "Candy cane?"

Jacob continued to stare, the words "what" and several others forming on his lips but not being spoken until he finally spit out. "You?"

"I certainly hope I am," the man said. "You may call me Jenkins, Professor Stone."

"How . . .how do you know my name? And what is this place? Last I remember, there was ice and the car . . . ." Jacob's eyes widened and he patted down his chest. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

The man, Jenkins, moved his head from side to side which Jacob took to be an affirmative. "It's not really important how I know your name, besides you've already figured that part out. This place, this is the Annex, a sort of waiting room if you will to the main well Library."

"Heaven is a library?"

"In a manner of speaking, heaven is what you wish it to be. At any rate . . . ."

Jacob got up and looked around, "so you said this was a waiting room? Waiting for what?"

Jenkins smirked. "That's up to you and well, the Big Guy. He has a task for you."

"A task?"

Jenkins harrumphed. "Please Mr. Stone, your constant questions are becoming quite tedious. May I continue?"

Stone gestured, "go ahead."

"Follow me," Jenkins led him over to a large book that was open on a pedestal. Suddenly a picture of a beautiful red headed woman appeared on one page with an old building on the other side. The young woman was smiling and Jacob couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, she had the kind of smile that made you smile, that lit up a room. He was trying to keep himself from asking yet another question that would annoy Jenkins when the old fashioned tv on the desk in front of him suddenly crackled to life.

The woman was walking among the shelves of what he guessed was a library, definitely not smiling. She looked like she was going to cry, her fingers trailing across shelves and the walls before stopping at a large bay window and taking a seat with a sigh that Jacob could feel since the television had no sound. The poor thing, what could make that smiling woman so sad?

"What's wrong?" Jacob whispered.

Jenkins took a deep breath. "They're closing the library she works at."

"She lose her job?"

Jenkins shook his head. "They're reassigning her."

"Then why is she so sad?"Jacob seemed confused. She wasn't out of work, it would probably be a hassle but not worth crying over.

"Take a look at that building," Jenkins said. "They're tearing it down for condos."

"Aww geez," Jacob muttered, the building was beautiful and his artist's soul could see the folly in it. Still . . . .

"She grew up in that building. It's her home. Her parents met there, she practically took her first steps there. Her mother died last year and her great-uncle who was the director as well. "

"Oh," Jacob's heart went out to her. His family, well, he and his old man didn't get along at all. But if he didn't have that summer house that his pops never knew he bought after they sold it . . . .he'd never forgive himself. It was what he had of his momma. "What can I do?"

"Well, it just so happens that Cassandra," Jenkins gestured toward the girl. "just sent an email to the local historical society looking for someone to help her try to find landmark status on that building. The Big Guy intercepted it. We think if anyone can help her find that evidence, well it's you."

"And if I do?"

"Then you get access granted to the Library for eternity. Everything you could want . . .and the people you love that are already there."

"Otherwise?"

"You hang out with me until you accomplish your good deed. I have lots of filing that needs to be done. Candy cane?"

"Uh, how do I get to uh what was her name again?"

"Cassandra, Cassandra Cillian. Right, this way, young man." Jenkins opened a seemingly ordinary door and gestured Jacob inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenkins and Jacob stepped through the door onto a street. The library branch was in a charming old building and sadly Jacob could see why developers would want the land. In a few minutes of gazing at the building, he had a plan form in his head and he turned to Jenkins with a grin.

"Easy, I just need to call Flynn Carsen over at . . . ."his voice trailed off when he failed to locate his phone in the usual pocket of his coat. He patted himself down in a bit of a panic, realizing that his phone was not on him. "I don't have my phone."

Jenkins was looking at him with an expression that was a mixture of pity and bemusement. "Ah, one rule Mr. Stone, you cannot contact anyone from your old life."

"Why?" Stone furrowed his brow, looking confused. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he bit back sudden tears. "Right . . .dead."

Jenkins did look legitimately sorrowful. "It can be an adjustment at first, believe me."

"Oh," Stone said, nodding. Of course, Jenkins was . . .well, whatever he himself was now. An angel in waiting? Not alive at least. "But she'll be able to . . . ."

Jenkins nodded. "We're not ghosts, Mr. Stone. You'll be able to interact with her like you would have before. At least until you complete your task and move on to the Library."

"So, I can't call anyone for favors and I can't go to my office and check my laptop or books or databases and my phone is gone. So I will have to help her the old fashioned way, lots of research."

"I'm afraid so," Jenkins looked up at the library building, an expression that Jacob couldn't quite read flitting across his face. "This is where I leave you for now. When you're done for the evening, that door over there will turn gold and you can use it to access the Annex. Good luck, Mr. Stone."

With that, the old man turned and walked back through the door which after he entered turned into a non-descript service entrance. Jacob adjusted his coat, took a deep breath and entered the library.

He looked around but he didn't see any sign of the redhead from the book. There was a line of people at the desk in front of him and he really didn't want to bother the workers there. The only other person that appeared to be staff was a young Asian man who was staring at a power strip that ran cords toward a bank of computers.

"Bloody ancient wiring," the man was muttering. "Don't even know why we are even bothering, this place will be rubble in a couple of weeks."

"Hi," Jacob said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" the boy asked, jerking his thumb behind him. "Check-out's back that way, mate. If you need a computer, you'll have to use the ones upstairs."

"Right, actually, I'm looking for Cassandra Cillian, do you know where she is?"

The man didn't even look up from what he was fiddling with, just pointed upstairs. "Children's department is upstairs."

"Sure, thanks."

Jacob swore he could hear the younger man mutter about reading the damn signs, but he decided that maybe the stress of the branch closing down was getting to everyone.

* * *

Jacob had followed the signs to the children's department. There were kids being assisted by a staff member but Cassandra wasn't there. He was starting to wonder if the woman wasn't working that afternoon when he rounded the corner and spotted her in front of a bank of windows. She was standing in front of one, looking outside, snow and frost sticking to the glass. She was wearing a dress with a pattern of stylized green and blue evergreens, navy tights, red shoes and a navy cardigan. But it was the way the afternoon sun filtered through the glazed windows highlighted her hair just right that made Jacob catch his breath. He might be an angel in actuality, but she looked just like one in a Renaissance painting.

When he remembered to breathe, the woman was turning away from the windows and she eyed him curiously. That's when he realized he must have been staring. He cleared his throat as she addressed him.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Did you need some help?" she put on a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Actually," he swallowed and sternly reminded himself that he was dead and he was here solely for his last act on Earth. "I'm here to help ya. If you're Cassandra Cillian?"

"I am," she said, looking guarded.

"Hi," he smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Jacob Stone and I'm from the county historical society. I got your email."

This time, the smile lit up Cassandra's entire face and just like in the Annex, he couldn't help his answering smile. She shook his hand with a little noise that sounded like a joyful shout.

"So you think you can help me?"

"I'm hopin' so, the thing is," he scratched the back of his head trying to figure out a way to explain how he couldn't use the historical society's files. "We've had an outbreak of the flu in the membership." He saw Cassandra's smile fade as she looked down at her hand. "Oh, no," he held up his own hand. "I'm good, I was lucky enough to be out of town when everyone came down with it. So basically I'm the last man standin'. And that means I can't get into the records because the archivist is sick and the backup is in Canada visitin' her sister. Long story short, I've gotta work with what you've got in the library. I'm sure you have some local history?"

Cassandra nodded but sighed. "We do. But they're a mess, we've never really had anyone to organize them. I didn't have much luck myself finding anything."

"Well, that's why you've got me. Why don't you show me these files?"

* * *

Cassandra was not exaggerating when she said the files were a mess. Jacob quickly realized that he was going to have to sort them in some resemblance of order before he could even hope to find an answer to her problem. He just hoped he had enough time to accomplish this task before it was too late for both of them.

He was quickly lost in the work and the time slipped by until Cassandra poked her head into the disused office that the files were in.

"Jacob? It's closing time."

"Really?" he reached for his phone then remembered it wasn't in his pocket. There was a clock on the wall and it read ten to eight. "Wow, I got so busy I didn't realize I'd been at this for hours."

"I'm really sorry," Cassandra apologized. "I planned on helping you more but we have some vacations and a couple of people have already started their new jobs. So we've been short handed today."

"It's fine, really," Jacob sighed. "I wish I'd made more headway but I think I at least have things sorted so I know where to begin. I'll be back tomorrow. When will you be here?"

"9am, I have the day shift tomorrow."

"Okay, then I will get out of your hair then," Jacob got up and stretched. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Aren't you hungry?" Cassandra asked. "I don't think you've had anything. It's okay to bring a snack tomorrow."

"I'm fine," Jacob smiled, realizing that he wasn't hungry or thirsty. Benefits of being an angel, he supposed. "But I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow. Good night, Cassandra."

"Good night, Jacob and thank you, thank you so much for this."

Jacob told her it was his pleasure and headed out the way he came. As promised, the door turned golden and he opened it, no one on the street even noticing.

"Ah," Jenkins said as he walked in. "That took longer than I thought."

Jacob groaned, tossing his coat over a chair. "Their files are a mess. It took me all evening just to sort them into anything I can use." He sighed. "Cassandra is a sweetheart, I really hope I can help her, but honestly . . ." he shook his head. "I hate that old isn't considered valuable. That building is beautiful and should be saved because of that. But I know that ain't gonna get her a stay on construction."

Jenkins shook his head. "Well the Big Guy has faith in you. Tea?"

"Rather have a beer, but I don't suppose . . . ."at Jenkins' look, Stone shrugged. "Tea sounds great."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Jacob back to work in the library, going through records and paper. He'd mostly managed to arrange things so he knew what not to bother with, but he wasn't sure how long it was going to take him to find anything in the huge section of "things that could be useful."

At mid morning, Cassandra came in carrying a large cup of coffee and a paper plate holding Christmas cookies. "I brought you some fuel," she said, setting them down next to him with a smile.

There it was that smile that he couldn't help responding to. "Well, thank you."

She took a seat across from him. "Any luck?"

He shook his head, "not so far. I've basically organized things into 'too new to be of any help', 'probably won't be any help' and of course the 'worth going through but disorganized,'" he sighed. "Ya'll really need to have an archivist or at least an assistant."

"Well, if we don't find anything, then it's kinda moot," Cassandra sighed in turn.

"It's an old, beautiful building, sure I'll find something," he said because something in him hating seeing this woman sad.

She smiled at that and touched his arm. "I can't thank you enough for helping."

He shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."

He realized as he said it, how bitter it sounded. But the bitterness was self directed. The time in the Annex between visits here had seemed to stand still, a side effect he was sure of being not quite dead but certainly not alive. He'd come to realize what a waste his life had become. Sure he'd won awards, lived his dream, maybe did good. But in pursuit of his ambition, his life had been put on a shelf. He was estranged from his family, sure that was a two way street, but he could have done more. After his mother's death, he'd stopped going home. He was too busy to return calls and texts from his siblings so they stopped bothering.

He had no children. Never married, never even had much in the way of a meaningful relationship. There had been promise in his youth but he'd jerked her around, putting his career first and she'd finally moved on after hanging on longer than she probably should have. He couldn't even remember when he last celebrated Christmas, spending his breaks bored and chomping at the bit for a new semester to begin.

Cassandra flinched back and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong," he pointed to himself. "College professor. I have nothing on my plate until school resumes in January. I'm happy to have something to keep me busy."

"Ah," she nodded, understanding passing across her features. "But don't you have holiday plans? Vacation? Visiting your family?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really much for the holidays . . .at least not since my mama died."

Cassandra bit her lip, her smile a little sad. "I felt that way too when my mother died. But she loved Christmas and so, it's my way of honoring her to keep it." She sighed a little, pushing herself up. "Wish I could say that I don't feel a bit like I'm going through the motions this year . . . . I gotta, I gotta get back out there. Thank you again."

Jacob really didn't get to respond, because in a swish of her skirt, she was gone, him just waving at her as she left.

* * *

It continued like that for the next couple of days, Jacob (and sometimes Cassandra when she had some time) organized and poured over files. She would come in with coffee, snacks and lunch and Stone would take a much needed break to talk to her about something other than files. He found the red head to be intelligent, well read and very funny. He also found himself talking to her about things that he didn't think he'd talked to anyone about ever. It wasn't that he kept things that much of a secret, but in his experience people never actually asked him about them. Some of it, sure he'd kept bottled up in the spirit of family harmony, never wanting to upset his mother. But there were other dreams of his, dreams he'd never even given voice to, that he found himself telling Cassandra. Maybe she was a good listener, maybe the fact that his life was over and there would be no consequences now to their telling, maybe it was both.

Today she was talking about her parents. "They divorced when I was a teenager."

"Sorry to hear that, sometimes wish my mama would have left my Pop . . ." he shook his head, he'd already told Cassandra much of this. "Though to be fair, he worshipped her, never laid a hand on her. The rest of us . . . and she only could do so much to stop him."

Cassandra gave him a sympathetic gaze but could read him well enough to continue with her story. "That's just the thing though, they were still in love. When Mom was sick, Dad was there all the time, she died holding our hands, words of love all around us." She shook her head. "He's still never remarried. Dad's a wanderer. Not to other women, Mom was the love of his life. But as much as he loved us, he couldn't stay put. Not even for her. They tried for years to let him go off, but it just got too much. He'd write her all the time, still does me, but now it's Facebook and Instagram. Right now he's on a sailboat in the Caribbean."

Jacob nodded, thoughtfully. "I'm a bit of a wanderer myself. So I get that. But . . ." his voice softened. "I always thought that if I found the one I could call home, then I wouldn't leave. Couldn't leave." It was something that had always been in the back of his mind, but he'd ignored that voice for too long. Now it was too late. A soft chuckle escaped. "Too late for that now though."

Cassandra opened her mouth, but Jacob was saved from having to answer the question he knew was coming by one of her co-worker's sticking her head in the door. "Hey, Cassandra? We have a question on the floor and we need you."

"Be right there!" she called. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Jacob smiled. "Thanks for lunch."

As he watched her go, his smile faded. An eternity at the Library sounded like bliss and a couple of days ago, he was ready to go. But now, he realized what he'd lost in the world of the living. There would be no home with a smart beautiful red head and a cat and a dog and maybe a little blue eyed bundle of joy for him.

When he realized that future he just gave himself included the children's librarian, he buried his face in his hands. "What am I doing? I can't fall for her now, it's too late. Too late."

* * *

The next day was Cassandra's day off and Jacob found himself spending an awkward day in the Annex with Jenkins. Worse still about the awkwardness was that time didn't seem to exist when he wasn't with Cassandra. He didn't miss the research (though he actually did find it interesting, the branch was old and had lots of files, but the history of the branch itself was only of interest to people like him and not enough to save it) but he missed Cassandra's smiles, her Christmasy outfits, the way that little air of sadness around her faded away when she was with him, her company. Even if he wasn't doing this to get a heavenly reward, her faith and hope in him would be enough to keep him going. He missed her, missed her with the passion of a man who'd finally found what he was looking for all his life, only to have found it too late. Would eternity be spent missing her until she finally came to the Library herself? And would that even be a reunion since he was sure her feelings were simply kindness and gratitude and not the love he felt for her.

"Jenkins," he said suddenly, looking up from endless filing work. "Will I remember my life when I'm in the Library?"

Jenkins stopped his writing and looked at him thoughtfully. "You will, but you will be free from the weight of human emotion."

Jacob pushed the drawer he'd finished closed, with perhaps more force than necessary. "So I'll be free from love? From joy? From happiness?"

"Ah," Jenkins said, standing up and patting his shoulder. "You'll also be free from pain, sorrow, regret. Those are things I believe you wish to be free of."

Jacob blinked away a sudden rush of tears. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then enjoy the happy emotions while you still have them and let the others go. You'll get your reward soon enough."

Jacob hmmed but looked down at his work. "I gotta go get another box, I'll be back." As he turned to leave, a thought occurred to him. "Hey Jenkins, why are you still in the Annex?"

Jenkins had a small smile on his face. "I still have one last thing to accomplish, my boy."

Jacob decided not to ask and shuffled off to get that box.

Jenkins looked over at the book, still open to the photo of Cassandra and nodded his head. "I shouldn't have doubted you. But what about her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra hummed a Christmas carol as she got ready for her day, laying out one of her festive Christmas outfits. This was the first day she'd been in the spirit to be honest and it was all due to the college professor going through their files. She could say that it was because he gave her hope, but there was more to it than that.

Cassandra had a ton of friends. People were drawn to her personality and sense of humor. But she knew that none of them really knew her, they didn't want to know the hidden layers beneath the fun loving outer Cassandra. And none of them certainly understood her deep connection to the library building, not even her co-workers. Her father, the Ph.D. adored her, but she knew that deep down he was disappointed that his math genius daughter had instead followed her mother into the sometimes thankless world of librarianship. He didn't quite get her. The only people who had were now gone, her mother and her beloved great-uncle, the former director of the library.

Even her lovers hadn't quite gone deeper. Cassandra sighed, she'd not met a man . . . or a woman for that matter who'd ever quite gotten her. She'd been in love a couple of times but each had fallen apart. Estrella got her attachment to the library because she was attached to her childhood home. But in the end, in a move well understood by Cassandra, Estrella had heeded the call of her homeland and went back to Spain. Cassandra couldn't fault her as her next relationship had fallen apart because of her devotion to the library.

She loved Tony and he'd loved her. Put a ring on her finger and they'd planned that home that Jacob had spoken of the other day. But he'd gotten his dream job in Oregon and she'd . . .she'd tried, she'd tried so hard to go with him. Because she'd loved him. But this place, this home of hers had meant more.

Now it was in danger and no one understood. No one understood what she'd given up for it. She'd given up the man she'd loved, the woman she'd loved, the children she could have had. All for a place that no one else cared about.

No one other than Jacob Stone. Who had been a stranger just a few days ago. Yet to Cassandra, he was the first person who ever really, truly got her.

And she didn't know what to do with that information.

* * *

Stone didn't spend all of his time in the office, today he was wandering around the building, hoping that maybe the building itself would give him a much needed clue. He did indeed have an idea but he was going to have to do some research first. He was hoping that the library had access to some of the databases he needed.

He wandered over to the children's desk where Cassandra was working.

"Hey Cass?"

"Yes?" she smiled up at him, putting aside the book she'd been flipping through.

"Does the library have access to the historical newspaper database?" he asked leaning against the desk. "I think I have an idea."

Cassandra bit her lip in thought. "I think so, but it wouldn't be on the computers in this section as it's not on the children's . . . " She moved the chair over to her work computer and clicked around. "Ah, yes, you can access it here. But I don't know the log in information, I've never had to use it. Let me get Ezekiel."

Ezekiel turned out to be the young man with the Australian accent that Stone had encountered on his first day. He seemed slightly annoyed with having to get Jacob set up, but he ruffled Cassandra's hair as he came in.

"This one, her brain is like a computer yet she's not really that big on actually using one."

There was a generic login in for the library and Ezekiel gave him the information. Then Stone spotted another database on the computer.

"That one have a login?"

Ezekiel looked at him a little sideways. "Didn't Cassandra say you were an uni professor? You should have a login for the full blown version."

Jacob swore to himself. He did indeed, but he had no way of knowing if it would still be operational. With the college on break, IT might not have cut his access yet, but maybe they had. He shrugged and came up with a quick cover. "Yeah, I've been having issues with my logins lately. The regular IT guys are off for break and everything is back burner."

Ezekiel didn't seem convinced exactly, but he wrote down the lower level access that the public library system had.

As Ezekiel left, he cast an odd glance back at the professor on the computer. His story didn't really seem to fly. Neither did the story that Cassandra told him about how the man couldn't access the historical society's files nor make any phone calls for favors. Something about his phone being messed up. Made no sense.

Though Cassandra did say Jacob was a history professor. Probably too into ancient and dusty things to know how to use technology. Probably still had a flip phone.

Still Ezekiel made a mental note to do some research on this Dr. Jacob Stone. When he had some free time, which he didn't really right now. It was the holiday season and Ezekiel Jones had an active social life. So for now, the mystery of this professor who just appeared one day would be shelved.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra poked her head into the archives. About an hour ago, Jacob had written a few things down on a notepad, printed a page out and disappeared behind the door. From the looks of it, he still hadn't found what he was looking for. She sighed, letting herself be disappointed once more, but then she looked at him. He was muttering and moving papers around, she could make out "I just saw it, I'm so close." This wouldn't do. This man needed a break.

"Okay," she said clapping her hands and walking up to the desk. "Let's go. Get your coat."

"What?" he blinked up at her. "I'm so close, Cassie, I just need . . . ."

"You need a break. Fresh air and a fresh perspective. That's what you need."

He looked at her and slowly nodded. "Yeah, actually my brain is kinda fried. I could use a break."

She beamed at him. "Good, come on. The neighborhood is beautiful this time of year, I need a walk outside myself."

They got coffee and split a bag of delicious spiced nuts from a street vendor. Jacob was laughing as Cassandra twirled around looking at the lights.

"You should try it!" She laughed back at him, "it makes the colors look like stars."

He chuckled. "I'll just take your word for it." He looked at her, so beautiful, looking happy, taking in the beauty around her. He'd always remember her this way, his love, the love that had come much too late, but this memory, he knew would last him for the eternity that awaited him. "Cassie? Can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged, "sure."

"You've seemed . . . well, you've seemed a bit down. Today, you're so happy, despite everything. Has something changed?"

Cassandra smiled softly at him. "I've changed. Or rather, I've become myself. I ran out of hope and faith. But you, you showed up. And you gave me hope. Christmas came back to me, with all the hope and faith and joy. So thank you, Jacob Stone."

"Even if I don't find anything?"

"I have faith that you will. But if you don't . . . " Cassandra looked up at the building coming up ahead. "If you don't, then we tried everything we could to save it. And that's all my mom and Uncle Gale would have wanted." She looked over at him and smiled. "And knowing that I've done my very best, it means I can move on. I'm at peace with it now, one way or another."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, realizing this was really what his mission was. Saving the library? That was a bonus. But his real mission had to be helping Cassandra make peace with potentially closing a door behind her and regaining her Christmas spirit. He half expected Jenkins to be standing in front of him, telling him it was time. But it wasn't, not quite yet. Even so he felt . . . he felt good. Energized. And he knew just where to look now.

He grabbed her hand, at her look of shock, he said, "I've got it! C'mon!"

Fifteen minutes later, he was handing her a bundle of papers. "I can't promise you that it will completely save the library, but it'll give you a stay and a court hearing. Which means it'll be tied up for months before they can tear it down."

Cassandra laughed, with joy. "You did it Jacob, you did it!"

"All thanks you to you, you inspired me."

They beamed at each other for a moment and what was intended to be a celebratory hug, turned into something more. The kiss of joy and celebration turned into two more, than three, before Cassandra gently pulled away.

"I need to show my director these papers," she smiled at him. "But umm would you like to get a drink after that?"

Stone had forgotten everything in the bliss of kissing her, so he said yes without a thought, giving her one more kiss before she slid out of his arms and quite literally bounced out the door.

That's when he heard the noise behind him and reality crashed in. He slumped against the desk.

"Jenkins, no . . . .please no. I love her, give me more time."

He could hear the other man's sigh. "I'm afraid Dr. Stone, that it's time. I don't make the rules . . . For what it's worth, I am sincerely sorry."

Jacob bit his lip and turned to Jenkins. "Will she be okay? "

"What you have done will save this building that's meant so much to her. She's made peace with her mother's death. And in time, she'll find the love that you made her realize she wants. You . . .you did good, Jacob Stone."

"Right . . . ."

Jenkins wisely allowed Stone a moment and went through the door first. Jacob looked around and whispered. "Good bye, Cassie, I love you."

Then he stepped through the door toward his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the final chapter, there is an epilogue after this. Thanks for the lovely comments! Happy Holidays!

* * *

Ezekiel Jones frowned at the computer screen in front of him. It was Christmas Eve and his sister was expecting him, but he had something he needed to do first. In the wake of the celebrations of Cassandra's discovery, Jones had noticed something off in his normally bubbly co-worker's demeanor. She, out of all of them, should be the happiest. Yet, she looked like she was going to cry in unguarded moments and when people were around her, her smiles were completely fake. Cassandra never faked being happy.

He hadn't seen that Stone guy around after that day and he finally confronted his friend about it. Getting out of her that she and Stone had kissed, she asked him out, he'd said yes, but when she came back he was gone. On top of that, the historical society had no clue who he was. No one had seen him leave the library, though honestly the security cameras were woefully inadequate.

Ezekiel had had a busier than average holiday season, even for him, and he hadn't had a chance to do basic research. He figured Christmas Eve was as good of time as any to do some before he had to leave.

What he found out stunned him.

"What the hell?" he muttered as the search easily found him newspaper headlines of a terrible car crash. Dr. Jacob Stone had been lying in a hospital bed . . .in a coma . . .the entire time the man who was using his name was helping Cassandra.

An identity thief? Ezekiel found a couple of photos from books and an archived university website. That would normally be the answer but Ezekiel highly doubted that anyone would get plastic surgery to look identical to Jacob Stone . . .to help a library? Unless he had a twin brother, something was really really off.

His grandmother would have said something about angels. Ezekiel wasn't sure about that, but he had grown up in Australia and stranger things than angels lived there, so maybe angels did exist. Whatever the actual answer, Cassandra deserved to know.

* * *

Cassandra nibbled on a Christmas cookie while she blankly stared at her television which was playing some old classic Christmas movie. She'd not had the heart to turn on a Hallmark Christmas movie. Not this year.

What had gone wrong? How had she misjudged Jacob so much? The whole thing just seemed odd to her now that she thought about it. No one had seen him leave and why would anyone lie about being with the historical society? It made no sense. She was so grateful to him for helping her, no matter what had happened. But it didn't ease her aching heart. She'd let herself fall for the handsome stranger with the kind eyes and the gentle smile. But he hadn't felt the same way.

She'd saved her beloved library but it was now a shallow victory. The joy, hope and faith that Jacob had awakened within her now . . . . She shook her head. She was not going to do this. She couldn't. She'd wipe her tears away, spend tomorrow with her cousins and she'd move on with her life. A little more empty without Jacob in it, but she could do it. She could.

* * *

"Why is it takin' so long?" Stone asked, staring at the golden door that Jenkins had said led to the Library. "I did what ya asked!"

"Patience, Professor Stone. I don't . . . ."

"I know," Stone snapped. "You don't make the rules."

Jenkins lifted an eyebrow and stared at him. Stone had the grace to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Jenkins. I . . .I said my piece already. I want the pain to end, that's all. I want to think of her and not of what I'm not gonna have with her."

He looked back at the door and didn't notice Jenkins shaking his head and looking to the ceiling. If he had, he would have seen the caretaker's nod as if something had been communicated with him.

Suddenly the golden door opened, the light behind it so bright that Jacob raised his hand to shield his eyes, unable to see what was on the other side. But despite his broken heart, he could feel an intense feeling of peace. He would be healed on the other side. From everything that haunted him. But for some reason, he felt himself frozen in place.

He turned his head toward Jenkins for answers.

"You have a choice, young man."

* * *

Cassandra's door buzzer started going off and before she could even get off the couch, the knocking started.

"What on Earth?" she asked as she opened the door to Ezekiel.

"Come on," Ezekiel grabbed her arm. "The Uber's waiting. Get your coat."

"My coat? For what? Where are we going? And no, you're not explaining on the way. Tell me."

"It's Stone."

Cassandra frowned. "What about him?"

Ezekiel sighed, hoping the Uber would still be waiting. "Look, I don't understand it. But the day before he showed up in the library, Dr. Jacob Stone was involved in a really really bad car accident. He's been in a coma the entire time."

"What? That makes no sense, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel threw his hands up. "I don't know! I just know this," he shoved his phone with an article he'd found about the accident with a photo of Jacob Stone into her hands and stepped around the dumbfounded woman to her coat rack. "Come on! We're gonna go see him."

"But . . . ." but Ezekiel had thrown her coat around her shoulders and was dragging her by the arm to the elevator.

* * *

"What do you mean I have a choice?"

"I'm afraid we haven't exactly been straight forward with you. You see," he looked over at the storm clouds that were forming on Stone's face. "we tried so many times to reach your heart. Let yourself open up to something more than your work, to love, to life. But sometimes . . .sometimes a near death experience is the best we can do."

"Near death?" Jacob decided to let his anger slide, after all, near death meant that he wasn't dead, right? That he could come back? "So I'm not dead?"

"Not completely, no," Jenkins nodded to the door that they had taken to Cassandra's library so many times. "You have a choice of two doors. A choice that isn't as easy as it seems."

* * *

"I don't believe it," Cassandra was whispering as Ezekiel had gotten them to the hospital. "This is Jacob. He's . . . he didn't run out on me. He . . . .he had to have been sent to me. Maybe my mother? Uncle Gale?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "If there's a way to project yourself out of your body into someone's life . . .well your crazy uncle would have been the one behind it."

"He wasn't crazy! Just . . .different."

Ezekiel had to stop her from running when they made it to the right room and she could see Jacob behind the glass. Somehow, and he wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but he'd sweet talked the nurse into letting her into the room.

"It's a sad case," the woman said to him. "His sister is in the chapel making the decision whether or not to take him off of life support. It's actually odd, he shouldn't be as close to death as he is."

Cassandra who had paused suddenly unsure at the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. Jacob was hovering somewhere between death and life and he'd saved her. He looked pale and sick, but he was the man she knew, she was sure of it. She picked up his hand, the same hand that had grabbed hers a few days ago and ran laughing with her back into the library.

She called his name.

* * *

"It's not as easy as it would seem," Jenkins nodded to the light. "Go that way and you will gain peace, wisdom and an eternity of knowledge. Despair, doubt, regret, fear will be forever gone." He pointed to the door that lead to the streets of the real world. "That path is life, but it is also every regret, sorrow, pain as well as joy that's out there."

"And Cassandra?"

"Well," Jenkins winced. "You have been in a coma in a hospital all this time."

"But I can find her? Will she know me?"

"Only if she loves you, will she know you." Jenkins shook his head. "I don't make the rules."

Jacob bit his lip. Cassandra had kissed him, she'd asked him out. But that didn't mean she was in love with him. Not like he was with her. Going back and not having her know him . . .having to win her heart when he was but a stranger to her. That would be true hell. He found that he could move and almost without thinking he stepped closer to the light.

Then he could hear his name being called. "Jacob, Jacob, please wake up. Please."

 _Her voice. His Cassandra._

* * *

"Please Jacob," she brought his cold hand to her lips and kissed it. "Jacob, I love you, please wake up."

* * *

"Jacob, I love you, please wake up."

Jacob knew what he had to do. He turned away from the light and put his hand on the other door. He looked at Jenkins, "I hope you get to go to the Library, Jenkins."

The old man smiled. "Oh, I will. And tell my grand-niece . . . ."Jacob laughed, of course, this was Cassandra's Uncle Gale. "Tell her that the library is in great hands, hers."

Jenkins smirked as the professor disappeared through the door. Then a woman appeared, the light fading around her. "You coming, Uncle Gale?"

"In a blink of an eye, my dear." He swung an arm around his favorite niece and dropped a kiss on her head. "I think our darling Cassandra and the library are in great hands."

"I knew you could do it," the redhead grinned. "I've missed you. I have a pot of tea on and I want to hear absolutely everything."

As the door shut behind them, the Annex disappeared.

* * *

Cassandra was crying, there was no response. Jacob's sister was asking who she was but she was ignoring the woman. Then suddenly she felt a squeeze of her hand.

"Jacob?" his eyes flew open and alarms started to blare as he reacted to the mask and tubes.

She and Jacob's sister were sent in the hallway as nurses and doctors rushed in, but Cassandra could hear her name being called.

"Which one of you is Cassandra?" a nurse finally said. "He's asking for you, very insistently."

Cassandra grinned and rushed in the room. She grabbed his hand and tenderly touched his face. "I'm right here, Jacob."

"How did you find me?"

Ezekiel waved from behind her. "Ezekiel did. Oh Jacob, we have so much to talk about when you're better."

"I don't know how much I can answer . . .to be honest. But, Cassie, I love you too. You brought me back, I know that much."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. I really wish I could have stretched this out a bit more, but I hope you enjoyed the ending anyway! It's been a long time since I wrote a Jassandra fic and this was really written to give myself a little bit of Christmas cheer. Again, thanks and Merry Christmas!


	7. Epilogue

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

It might have been February but in Cassandra's cozy apartment, it was Christmas. Christmas carols played softly in the background, the tree was up and trimmed, the lights were on and cookies were on a plate on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Jacob and Cassandra were curled up in pajamas under a throw blanket, watching "It's a Wonderful Life" and exchanging the occasional kiss. Jacob still had recovery ahead of him, but he and Cassandra both had a new lease on life.

He couldn't really remember much of what had happened in his coma, how he'd ended up where he had or why. All of his memories involved his time with Cassandra and not much more. They had kept the whole story of how they met to themselves, so they weren't sure why he couldn't remember specific details.

He did one day, remember the caretaker after seeing his photo on Cassandra's mantle and what he'd said to tell Cassandra.

In the end, they decided it didn't matter how he'd ended up in her life, it was just enough that he had. She was no longer obsessed with a building and he was no longer obsessed with his work. When he was able to go back to work, he was going to take a different approach to it. And Cassandra was looking forward to taking leaves to go with him on his research trips.

"I got a text from my Dad today," Cassandra said after they'd paused the movie to refill their tea (Jacob having strangely developed a strong taste for it).

"Oh? Do I finally get to meet him?"

Cassandra nodded. "He'll be in town in two weeks, I'm arranging my schedule to have dinner with him."

Jacob grinned. "Good, I have an important question to ask your dad."

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Jacob . . . ."

He only winked at her and she laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Of course she'd say yes. This time, that ring would stay around her finger for the rest of her life.

The End


End file.
